Everything Raven Wants
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: Oneshot sorta-Songfic Raven thinks shes home alone so she plugs her IPod in, little does she know Beastboy is behind her listening to her spoken thoughts. Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or this song...better than it sounds


Aftermath to Trouble in Tokyo:

Raven was sitting in the Kitchen, thinking, _Starfire and Robin went on a date to a fancy restraunt, Cyborg went to pick up Bee for their date, and god knows where Beastboy is, so since I'm here alone might as well listen to music. _Raven used her powers to open up a portal to her room, _Ah_, _here it is,_ she thought picking up her dark blue IPod.

She went back through the portal to the kitchen, she walked over to the speakers that were programmed into computer, and she plugged in her IPod. She turned to the song that made her think of personal things, "_Everything You Want_" by Vertical Horizon.

As it starts to play, she curled up on the couch, sitting hugging her legs to her chest, facing the sunset outside the window, she didn't hear as Beastboy came in, fixing to ask her where the others were, he paused mid-sentence, listening as the lyrics started playing;

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_  
_Past the places where you used to learn_  
_You howl and listen_  
_Listen and wait for the_  
_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_  
_He's everything you need_  
_He's everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_He says all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But he means nothing to you_  
_And you don't know why_

Raven started mumbling about Malchoir, how it hurt her to find out he used her for her powers. The very mention of Malchoirs name rose up anger and hate inside Beastboy, he wanted to murder Malchoir for doing that to Raven:  
_  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover_

Raven thought of Terra and Beastboys kiss and started crying:

_There's always something more you wish he'd say _

Raven thought of Beastboy, how he cared about her when she got hurt, and the moment that they hugged, and he pulled back, she wondered what he was going to say before Cyborg interrupted, "Why am I thinking about Beastboy," she said to herself, not knowing that Beastboy was standing a couple of steps behind her, he looked up in shock as she said this:

_He's everything you want_  
_He's everything you need_  
_He's everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_He says all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But he means nothing to you_  
_And you don't know why_

_But you'll just sit tight_  
_And watch it unwind_  
_It's only what you're asking for_  
_And you'll be just fine_  
_With all of your time_  
_It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island_  
_Into the highway_  
_Past the places where you might have turned_  
_You never did notice_  
_But you still hide away_  
_The anger of angels who won't return_

Raven was still crying, saying Beastboys name to herself, over and over, each time causing a new pain to spring up in her chest:

_He's everything you want_  
_He's everything you need_  
_He's everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_He says all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But he means nothing to you_  
_And you don't know why_

Beastboy starts singing, causing Raven to jump and turn around:  
_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_

Beastboy starts walking towards Raven as she gets up from the couch she was sitting on, and starts walking towards Beastboy, who is still singing:

_I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

Beastboys face was sad as he sang this, Raven stared up into his beautiful emerald eyes, seeing the sadness and longing in them, she stepped back in surprise, this caused Beastboy to turn his back to her, so she wouldn't see the tear that rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes and continued singing;

_And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know _

When he opened his eyes he saw Raven standing in front of him, new tears forming in her eyes, she brought her hand up to his face and gently wiped his tears away, she started to pull her hand away but before she could he caught her hand in mid-air, he placed it back on his cheek, he looked into her eyes and saw something he didn't expect to see, he saw love.

Raven took a step closer towards him, they were so close their foreheads touched.

"You mean everything to me," Raven said gently, her lips brushing his.

Beastboy closed the little space they had and kissed her passionately on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist, to pull her closer, she put her free hand on the small of his back and deepened the kiss.

Neither one wanted to break the kiss but, when the need for air became a necessity, they broke apart but, kept each other close.

"How long have you been standing there anyway," Raven asked out of curiosity.

"Since the song began," Beastboy said smiling as Raven blushed.

"So, you heard everything I said?"

"Yes," Beastboy said still smiling as Raven looked down at the ground.

"Hey," Beastboy said gently, grabbing Raven's chin and lifting her face to where she was looking him in the eyes.

"Nothing you could say could ever make me not love you more, and you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you think about me, Raven, I don't go through a single day without you on my mind," Beastboy said gently looking at her lips and then her beautiful violet eyes, "I love _you_, Raven, I could never love anyone more than I love you."

As he said this Raven's eyes started to tear up,

"I love you more than anything in the world," She said closing the space between them with another passionate kiss.

"Even more than waffles," Beastboy said with a smile on his face.

Raven laughed.

"Even more than waffles," She said laying her shoulder down on his shoulder.

"You have a beautiful laugh, beautiful eyes," Beastboy said gently stroking her hair, "everything about you is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as your's, Gar." Raven said.

They started slow dancing as the song replayed, this time they were happy and kissing, smiling at each other whenever they broke apart.


End file.
